The Legend Of Spyro: A New Shape Of Powers
by XcesarulesX
Summary: 3 weeks after the defeat of Malefor a strange dragoness appears and claims she works for Malefor, can she be trusted and will legendary powers be found
1. Intro

It has been 3 weeks since the defeat of Malefor and things just aren't the same. Suddenly an echoing roar of thunder awoke the sleeping Spyro, he was covered in bruises and blood, looking around he recognized where he was. There was a dark atmosphere, partially because it was night, partially because of the howling sound of the strong which made the forest truly scary. Then a thought hit his mind, Cynder.

* * *

Meanwhile at mount Kalfire

7 years ago

"Sir our forces have trapped the dragon in the crystal successfully." Said the dark figure wrapped in shadows triumphantly, seeming eager to please someone.

"Dead or alive? And it would be better if he were dead, for your sakes." Threatened another shadowed being who seemed to exuding an aura of power.

"Alive... However, he is in a critical condition" said a new, third voice.

"Good, now that it's done Glacius I want you to be bait, and if Cesar awakes lead him to me so…" Began the second figure however he was interrupted.

"But Malefor he's my brother." Glacius interrupted with great sadness colouring her voice, despair creeping in upon her heart.

"I don't care who he is I want him dead. However, first you have to find him therefore you shall not tell anyone about this!" roared Malefor angrily at being interrupted by the dragon who he thought was completely subservient to him.

"It will be done master." Glacius sighed as she walked off to do her job: To find and kill her brother. However, all was not as it seemed.

Back with Spyro

Present

Spyro looked around as if he had never seen the area in which he had woken up in before. Suddenly he noticed that Cynder was not near him. His eyes narrowed in worry and his heart started to beat faster as he got up and began looking for Cynder. He didn't have any luck doing so. He was calling Cynder's name continuously hoping that he would find her, until Spyro heard a faint groaning noise by his feet. It was too dark to tell what made the noise, but the figure touched is leg only then Spyro realized that touch belonged to Cynder. Cynder was bruised, unable to move and on the brink of death.

"Spyro I'm sorry… I should've listened to you, back in the volcano when you told me to leave, I was so selfish, I should've listened." whispered Cynder sorrowfully.

"No it's not your fault but at least you're alive, safe and you're by my side, but that was pretty gutsy what you did back there, you chose me over yourself and I'm proud of you for being brave, not any servant can ditch their master, confront him, then kill him." Spyro replied with tears in his eyes attempting to sound cheerful but her face stayed upset. "Come on we need to find shelter, can you walk?" Cynder tried her best to stand but was unfortunately too tired to move, Spyro could see that Cynder was in serious pain so he decided to carry her to the nearest shelter.

"You know… you don't have to do this for me." Cynder whimpered as she was being carried, "And I l…" Cynder was cut off by an explosion which was then followed by a scream that could be heard in the distance. "Spyro put me down and see what happened, there could be someone in trouble." Spyro did as instructed and went towards where the explosion occurred. To his surprise he saw a dragoness, her scales were as green as summer, her horns were curved but sharp, her tail was thin and at the end of it was a blade that looked like it had been sharpened by a blacksmith, but to is amazement she had no wings, in addition she was unconscious not moving at all. Spyro investigated the body, blood dripped from the mouth but no wounds were visible, he pick her up and went back to Cynder. When Spyro got back he had seen that Cynder had regained her strength to move and she had pulled herself over to a near cave.

"Who's that? Is she alright?" Cynder questioned worried for the strangers health.

"She looks alright, must have just been a shock and she passed out." Spyro replied without any worries. Just when Spyro was about to confess his love to Cynder a strange white light covered the unconscious dragoness. The dragoness started to move then she awoke with shock of her surroundings.

"Whe... Where am I!?" she stuttered.

"It's alright your safe with us we, well I found you unconscious in the forest." Spyro answered trying to calm down the scared dragoness "What's your name?" he asked.

"Me? Well my name is Glacius." She answered now that she managed to calm down.

"That's a nice name." Cynder complimented. A look of pain then crossed upon Glacius' face.

"What's going on? I can't control myself." Her eyes then turned from a light pink colour to a bloodshot red colour. "Aggghhhh!" the pain Glacius was experiencing was accelerating throughout her body, she then paused and breathed deeply until the pain had subsided.

"Hey are you alright do you have anyone we can take you to?" Spyro asked caringly.

"Well there is one but he's…. he's" Glacius stuttered

"It's alright you can take your time." Cynder cut her off.

"He was trapped in a time crystal seven years ago and hidden so I couldn't find him." Glacius said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cynder then looked at Spyro and nodded, Spyro understood and nodded back. "That's when I decided to work for Malefor so I could find him." It was a bit of a shock at first coming from Spyro and Cynder, but she did have a good reason for doing it: She wanted her brother, and Cynder knew just how she felt; betrayed.

"You might as well get some sleep you look shattered." Spyro said tiredly, soon after he closed his eyes. Glacius ignored him and started to walk to the opening of the cave to stare at the moon, however Cynder saw this and followed her.

"It's nice isn't it?" Cynder questioned but she got no answer, when she looked down she saw Glacius was peacefully asleep, then she too fell into a deep slumber.

It was the next morning and to start it off Glacius wasn't having a pleasant sleep.

"Huh where am I now?" She asked herself, then a sound of faint footsteps they echoed throughout the room, which seemed to have no exit "Who's there?" she asked.

"Don't worry it's me." The voice replied and Glacius instantly recognized the voice.

"C…Cesar is that really you?" Glacius stuttered. Then a figure emerged from the darkest corner of the room leaving a trail of light behind his footsteps, it was getting closer.

"Yes your right, but there's something I need to ask you." Cesar replied in a calm but worried voice " I need you to stick with your new friends until you get to Warfang, there will be a fairly large mountain behind the city, can't miss it, that's where I am until then take care." He finished talking then started to disappear.

"Wait no come back!" Glacius yelled but Cesar simply smiled back, said nothing and vanished.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is quite short this is my first time writing hope you enjoyed it and thanks to MagykFyre for beta reading, bye.


	2. Symbols

Chapter 2: The mystery of the symbols

* * *

"Glacius wake up." Whispered Cynder shaking her violently, causing her body to rock side to side with the force of it. Quickly rousing Glacius out of slumber.

"Mmmm, Cynder what's wrong." Glacius replied sleepily. Yawning and streaching so that the bones in her neck clicked into place.

"What's that around your neck?" Cynder asked. She had spotted a smartly camouflaged clip at the back of Glacius' neck holding together a steel plated armor covering her wings. However it disappeared again when Glacius stopped stretching.

"It's a… uh… just a… gift." Glacius stuttered nervous.

"Oh really who gave it to you." She said, acting a bit concerned about this 'gift'. For all she knew it could be that Glacius had been sent to assassinate them, however unlikely that was it could still happen. Malafore had become extremely unpredictable.

"My mother did just before she died." her head hung from her neck and edge of sadness blunting her tone. A lone tear arcing down her face.

"Do you think you could tell me the true full story, please?" Cynder whispered sorry she asked about it, for she could see it was causing Glacius a little bit of pain.

"Ok I guess." She said as the then continued to tell the past and the sequence of events which lead up to her mothers death.

* * *

7 years ago

Village of heroes (New Place)

"Come on Glace we need to get back our parents will be worried." Cesar called. Cesar had brown scales, blue eyes, bright silver wings and scars across his left eye.

"Ok bro let's go." Glacius replied, the two siblings thought their lives couldn't get any better and that they would be happy forever. But that all changed one night, on that night death feasted on the bodies of the dead.

Fires gorged themselves on the wood of fallen bodies and the bodies of the dead laid around the area unmoving in the chaos. The overwhelming stench, the rivers of blood and the sacrifice of lives which had once been peaceful. It wasn't done because people had wanted to die. It was because of the uncontrollable force and will.

Present

Glacius had now broken down into tears. However, they weren't normal tears, in fact blood was dripping from the corners of her eyes. Rolling down her face and dripping to the floor starting to form a small puddle. "I'm sorry it's just too hard to explain, it was just so horrible. But I could show you, if that's OK." Glacius resumed.

"What do you mean by show me?" Cynder asked, curiosity filling her eyes and a tinge of worry colouring her voice.

"You'll see Cynder." And with those word Glacius undid the clip on the steel armour which then proceeded to fall to the ground unveiling what they had hid for a long time. Behind the armor were a set of blood red and torn wings with a strange but familiar symbol on them (a bit like the one on Cynder's forehead) which seemed to be made themselves out of blood, as if they were of blood. "You see for as long as I could remember I have had these symbols." She started looking at her wings. "My father said that there's something special about these symbols but he never told me what it was. I was always mocked by others because of them though, they didn't understand that I was different, only that because of it I was weird and not like them." She said a little anger and hate infusing with her voice.

"Well if Spyro gets up early enough we'll make it to Warfang we might be able to gather information about these symbols and discover what they are. Of course you may have to put up with Volteer going ape about this because he doesn't know anything about them." Cynder replies still in shock but attempting to make a joke.

"Cynder do you know if there's a river nearby?" Glacius asked.

"Yes just round there." Cynder nodded in the direction of the river.

-Flashback-

It was a sunny day and Glacius and her family went on their daily walk down the river.

"Hey Glace this river is nice huh?" Cesar asked. "Hey why do we even call you Glacius. Your real name is Scarlet right?

"Yes it is but I kind of like Glacius better than Scarlet." Glacius replied. Cesar nodded in agreement. "I wonder why mother has to put this on me every time we leave the village." Glacius asked with a little annoyance.

"That's because we can't let anyone know who you are, your just that special." Her mother replied. "But it's only to protect you from any darkness that might be near us."

"Why can't anyone know who I am, what's wrong with me to not be able to leave the village without elder company?" Glacius pleaded for an answer.

"You will know in time my dear but for now forget about it." Glacius smiled and nodded with the answer, content to know that she would find out in time.

-Flashback over-

"I wonder what she meant about in time I will know, but what am I supposed to know? I mean my mother is dead know and she won't ever be able to tell me." Glacius asked herself sadly. Behind her Spyro was only just waking up he had called Cynder over to talk.

"Cynder are you getting this feeling like she can't be trusted? She worked for Malefor, and her so called brother is trapped somewhere none of us know and she only talks to you and not me." Spyro whispered.

"She's probably just scared, let's see what happens first for all we know she could be telling the truth." Cynder answered. "Oh and you sounded just like Sparx's just then, 'Oh she can't be trusted because she talks to you and not me.'" Cynder joked whilst imitating Sparx's voice.

"Hey guys is there a flying pack of dragons coming closer or is it just me, you know I might just be seeing things because I hurt myself yesterday?" Glacius questioned. But she was right three large dragons landed on the opening of the cave, 1 was yellow, 1 was green and the other blue.

"Spyro, Cynder your alive!" Terrador boomed, his body relaxing with happiness. Soon afterwards his eyes enlarged when he spotted the third young dragon. "By the ancestors, Mistress Scarlet!" All the guardians bowed their heads in respect.

"Mistress!" Spyro bellowed in amazement, a moment ago he was saying she shouldn't/couldn't be trusted.

"Scarlet!" Cynder shouted with the same level of amazement.

"Wait a minute, who are you and how do you know my name? Glacius eyes showed determination to get the truthful answer.

"Do you remember Ignitus, Scarlet?" Terrador asked softly.

"Well duh why would I forget my own uncle?" She didn't seem happy about this question for some reason.

"We were the dragons he used to teach, I'm Terrador, on my right is Cyril and on my left is Volteer, it is a pleasure to finally meet you after all the stories we heard." Terrador responded kindly, ignoring the blatant disrespect in her voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you to guardians, have heard anything about my brother? Glacius pleaded, her eyes going wide and puppy like.

"Cesar, the poor thing he's been lost for years. Your best hope of finding him is through your dreams, you should have had one already although with _your_ heratige it is unlikely, only those who are worthy can have such dreams. Like me and my royal blood line for example." Cyril answered this time when the other guardians gave him a look.

"Royal ass more like it. Ok then, how far is Warfang Terra…." Glacius started when she suddenly passed out and fell into a deep sleep and contained within it a vision. She woke up with a giant bookcase lined up in front of her. "Oh man not again." She sounded annoyed.

"Welcome Scarlet I've missed you so much." A voice spoke.

"UNCLE!" Glacius shouted whilst running in for a hug whilst developing a tear puddle on the floor because of how much time has gone by since she saw him last.

"Scarlet listen we have no time for hugs and tears your brother is in danger, every second we waste he is getting weaker and the crystal won't stop sapping on his soul and energy until there's nothing left of it." Ignitus had to warn her.

"So how long do I have to save him?" Glacius wondered aloud, simply because she wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"Four days that means none stop looking is…." Ignitus was interrupted when Glacius screamed at him.

"FOUR DAYS that's impossible even for me!" Then the screams of Cesar's pain rang in her mind, screams of pure torment slowly getting weaker. "Alright I'll do it leave it to me. I won't allow him to die."

"I knew that would be the answer." Ignitus spoke before vanishing completely.

"Don't worry bro, big sis is coming to help." Glacius said to herself.

* * *

Wow that one took me ages, I am currently in a position of important choices so I haven't had much time to write sorry about that :3. But like always drop a review that helps me continue smash that favorite button, and see you guys in the next chapter. and thanks to MagykFyre for beta reading

Thanks.


	3. Road to Warfang

Just before you start reading a massive thank you to htffan951 for reviewing my story always a big help and to my good friend who has helped me with planning my story, and thanks to everyone who has read my story we have recently hit 100 views which is a big-ish number for two chapters, I'm not going to stall you any longer but remember to drop a review and see u soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road to Warfang

It was night Spyro and Cynder quietly slept next to each other, Glacius had been carried by Cyril, and the only ones that were awake were the guardians discussing what to do next.

"Are you sure we should bring her back to Warfang? I mean it's superbe-splended-mervelous-brillian... *Terrador and Cyril glare at Volteer* All right I'll get on with it. After the state she's been in she may not want to go back. That's the issue-problem-qualm-fla..." Volteer was forced to stop because of Terrador clamping his mouth shut with his paw. At the same time Glacius started to wake up, she sat up and started to think about the vision she had, a muffled voice was asking her a question but she simply ignored it.

"Ahem Scarlet are you okay now?" Cyril's kind voice asked.

"I think so what happened back there and where are we now it looks familiar?" Glacius asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well you were about to ask me a question then boom, your body collapsed and then you passed out." Terrador replied, Volteer was clueless on what the others were saying and decided to leave and look around. "Did you dream of anything in particular?"

"Yea I had a dream about my uncle in strange clothes and he was blue, it was all so real, I could feel him and he spoke as if he was there, right in front of me." Glacius responded with a happy look on her face a calmness seeping into her eyes because she was able to tell others about it. The other guardians were completely drained of all there worry and was replaced with relief. As soon as they finished their conversation they fell asleep. A dark figure came over to Glacius' body and placed a parcel next to her.

"Take care Scarlet and protect yourself." The dark figure spoke to herself. The sound of feet started to come nearer. "Good luck." With those final words the dark figure made a run for it, hearing someone approaching her position. After that Cynder came strolling towards the fire and lay down closely followed by Spyro.

"Cynder what are you doing up?" Spyro asked.

"I was just cold so I came over here to warm up." She replied still half asleep. Instead of replying to her Spyro lay down next to Cynder and snuggled himself close to make her warmer as well as himself. "You know when you said you loved me back in the earth's core, I just want to say I love you to and I will always be there for you if you need me." Spyro said with glee then kissed Cynder's forehead earning a cuddle from her.

The next morning came quicker than ever, Glacius woke up first and spotted a parcel in front of her paw. It had a note attached to it which said. To Scarlet when you get this you should know that your adventure begins, you must use this crystal necklace to free your brother and his powers, and when you wear it you will be able to contact us at will. From a friend. She carefully opened the box and inside like said was the crystal necklace, such beauty effulged her eyes as she carefully put it on, she didn't feel any different.

"Better go wake everyone up." She whispered to herself, soon after she did that and questions were answered about the necklace they set out for Warfang. They reached a hill where at the bottom they could see the city.

"Well Spyro, Cynder welcome home." Terrador announced with a straight face. The walls and buildings of the city have made a full repair. Everyone except for Glacius were amazed at the view. Over in the corner next to a stairway that led to the city was Mason a mole that leads the mole army. "Mason we found them, we also found Scarlet as well, we have a celebration of their return." The mole simply nodded and the group of dragons made their way down the stairway into the city. They stood at the gates everyone was excited but Cynder was also nervous.

"Spyro what if they still hate me and try to hurt me?" Cynder commented with fear becoming the dominant emotion in her voice.

"To be honest after all you've been through with me at your side you haven't hurt anyone whilst you weren't being controlled, just stay close and don't think about it." Spyro's speech made everyone feel happy for the couple. "Come on let's go." The rest of them nodded and made their way through the giant doorways and into the city, Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's back so she didn't get a bad feeling about the crowd, the crew walked past two alleys only to be greeted by cheering crowd, none were angry or disappointed, it seemed that they forgot everything that happened before the war.

When the crowd eventually cleared off they made their way towards the temple in the middle of the city. A dark figure emerged from the shadows clapping sarcastically, then sped up it's clapping like it meant it.

"It's about time I saw you again Scarlet." The hooded dragon spoke.

"Who are you and what do you mean by saw me again? Glacius asked, backing up a step.

"Do you remember the note on the parcel that was from me and let's just say we were quite close, and I was there that night when Malefor swept through your home and destroyed everything you knew, your family was never complete, in fact one of them is here in this city as we speak, I'm not going to tell you who it is, nor what gender they are, that is up to you, and it's quite obvious who it is." The dark figure then proceeds to take it's hood down. Glacius' face turned straight to shock as she shouted

"It's you!"

* * *

There we are guys, who is this mysterious dragon, and what does it have in common with Glacius/Scarlet, find out in chapter four as always review, favourite and thanks for 100 views and thanks to MagykFyre for beta reading


	4. Sacrifice

Thanks for 200 views I'm lacking on reviews but over all I'm sure everything else goes well, till next time bye

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

"It's you, Kelly!" Glacius seemed annoyed, a gleam in in Kelly's eye told her she was here for business.

"Ha." Kelly laughed maniacally. "Of course it's me darling, how could you forget your best friend, that's about to set things right for the course of history, by killing the one who caused all our misfortunes, Cynder the Terror of the freaking skies," As soon as her voice vanished Kelly flipped a knife from her hip belt, up into the air. Caught it and whipped it at Cynder causing it to go at extreme speed, time slowed down when Glacius pushed Cynder out of the way and the knife came in contact with her precious scales and flesh, piercing through them. Glacius had her eyes focused on the wound, everyone dragon around gasped at the selfless act of sacrifice.

"You really think you'll be able to kill me like this, ha how foolish of you Kelly." Glacius' head slowly lifted her head, as her eyes dilated and turned pure white, yet the scales stayed the same colour. Unlike what usually happened to Spyro as his scales turned Dark purple when this happened.

"So you've sided with our enemy, just wait till master hears abou…" Kelly was cut off when Glacius pulled the knife out of her scales and yelled,

"I don't think you're going to be alive after our little chat, so me first. She then began to move three times her average running speed and plummeted her paw into the others stomach. "What goes around comes around Kelly." Glacius said with a smirk.

"At least someone is here you can relate to, have fun dying quietly next to your sister, Glace the traitor!" Kelly's sword quickly pierced Glacius' body whilst the breath-taking news raced through her mind, she then fell to the ground unconscious from shock and blood loss. "Alright who's next, actually I've done enough here, see ya suckers." Kelly slowly vanished from view almost as if into thin air.

Cynder was the first to react to what happened, even though she got lost in the moment, it was a completely unexpected attack no-one dared to think of who arranged it, but right now Cynder was sobbing over the dying body of Glacius, the sword still placed inside of her stomach.

"Someone stop standing there and do something!" Cynder yelled, soon afterwards the others snapped back into reality. "Come on hurry up, she needs help, NOW!" Cynder pleaded, she had to help her sister. But something unusual happened: Glacius woke up. "You're alive!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Hey yeah, of course I am, listen you see that pouch over there," Glacius' motioned towards the pouch. "There should be a healing syringe and a notebook in there, bring it to me please." Cynder did as she was told and collected the pouch and brought it back.

"Why do you need this?" Cynder asked confused.

"Well this was the type of syringe I used after the explosion in the forest, it completely heals my wounds on the outside but not on the inside, and also the notebook Kelly left will explain everything, the horrid plans they tend to execute with me and my bro." After that Glacius proceeded to inject the red like mixture into her underbelly, after minutes the wound had disappeared. "Thank the ancestors she's on our side."

"What, Kelly on our side, she nearly killed you!" Terrador exclaimed.

"That's were your wrong terra boy. You see I worked with Malefor, she worked as my spy, so that I could gather info on my targets. However what he didn't know is that I was also gathering info on his plans. In this notebook is everything she found about the dark masters plan, so the whole nearly kill me thing was a part of my plan to stop him. Because if he thinks I'm dead he'll not know what to do next giving me, which will us time to do some work." Glacius announced. Finally walking closer and closer towards the temple. Glacius had missed this place, but determination rang through her veins.

They had entered the temple, the guardians ordered a tour to be held tomorrow, and we all had to go. Then they were all issued separate rooms all next to each other for safety reasons. Glacius opened the door to her room, it looked dark at first but when her eyes got used to the darkness, she went out and charged down the hallway, then stopped to read the notebook. She opened the first page when suddenly a piece of it fell apart, it was a detailed sketch of Glacius' family done by Kelly herself. Glacius embraced the drawing and soon gave up holding back her tears and released them in an extreme mixture of her emotion including sadness and revenge. She then noticed a small black egg in the middle of the picture, for a moment she couldn't believe what she saw. She grasped the picture and ran to find the guardians, she soon found them still chatting to Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey Cynder tell me how your egg ended up in the dark master's grasp." She asked her, Cynder didn't like talking about these things, but since she's her friend she needed to know. She needed to know the truth.

"Well according to the guardians I was taken by the dark master's forces an…." She was cut off by Glacius yelling

"That's bullshit, I need the truth here and now!" Glacius was clearly angry with the lies that had been fed to Cynder.

"Calm down Scarlet." Terrador ordered. "Cynder we never told you of how you ended up at the temple, we told you what happened after you arrived but now we need to tell you the full story. It is true that you did have a sweet, nice family and they lived in the Valley of heroes. Your parent's names were Ashley and Exzaifer, the ancient heroes who stopped Malefor the first time around when he rose to power. As they grew older there powers weakened but they had raised three glorious children: you, Scarlet and Cesar. Scarlet and Cesar hatched before you did, there was a gathering every time the purple dragon egg was laid but before it had hatched. The eggs that hadn't still hatched had to be placed in the temple to be protected until they had hatched. You, Cynder were placed there, and that was two weeks before the raid. When your mother and father heard the news of the raid they were heart-broken about the outcome."

"Did I kill them when I was evil?" Cynder asked expecting the outcome to be yes.

"No, Malefor killed them in revenge after he was released into the mortal plane, our world, trapped Cesar in a time crystal and kidnapped Scarlet. That's all we know about it." Cyril corrected Cynder.

* * *

What an intense chapter, plz I mean plz review or I'll die X|. this chapter gave me so much trouble also on the 07/03/14 I'll be choosing my options for exams so no chapters for a while, but till then stay cool and thanks for the support, and thanks to MagykFyre for beta reading. OC's are also being added to the story so if you want yours to show up soon just PM me the details.

Possible OC format:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Elements:

History:

Personality:

Physical description (what they look like):

Anything else:


End file.
